Many configurations of applicators are currently commercially available including applicators with either open-ended inserter tubes and those with petals on the inserter tube. When users insert opened and petal applicators, users may find that the open edge or petals edge may scrape the vagina, labia or other tissues. As well, when users insert open-ended applicators the exposed head of the dry tampon may drag against the skin making insertion uncomfortable. Many attempts have been made to provide easier, smoother, and comfortable insertion and removal of applicators. It was discovered that in order to provide a smooth and safe insertion of the tampon, a film cap on an applicator must rupture on a specific moment, when a low, maximum force is applied, while maintaining attachment of the film cap so that the arrangement does not leave residue in the body. The superior design of the present invention will achieve these goals, as will be seen from the following discussion.